User blog:Boyariffic/Grojband: The Video Game
I saw this picture of a Grojband video game for the Nintendo 3DS on the internet. I know it's fake but what do you think it would be like if they actually made a real Grojband video game? Leave a comment below telling me what you guys think about this. A video game would probably cost a lot of money but I think that if they raise enough money, they might be able to make one. The creators of Grojband also said that if they get anough money, they'll make a movie. What do you guys think you'll like better? A video game or a movie? I should write my ideas on what I think a Grojband video game. Plot Join Corey and his friends as they try to take up every gig around Peaceville in order for them to become world famous and reach their goal of international stardom. Help Corey and the band book gigs around town, make Trina go into diary mode, play new songs, and do all sorts of things to help Grojband become awesome. Corey and the band will go on all sort of adventures trying to impress characters of the show such as Mayor Mellow, Barney, or Party Danimal for gig they've booked with. They will also get into band battles with The Newmans or The Orb Experience. Also see one-time character from episodes play roles in this game. Go to the drive in again and get a second chance at impressing Cherry Grapestain to get into her movie. Mirage Band has returned and you must go back into Trina's mind to face off against them in a battle of the bands. The zombie outbreak has happened again. Sparklebrain is back again and better than ever ready to take over Peaceville. When you play this game, you get to hear Grojband play new songs that they've never played in the show before. You'll also get to make Trina go into all sorts of new diary modes that she's never gone into in the series before. You'll also get to hear Grojband play songs they've played in the show before and Trina going into diary modes we've seen before. All of this Grojtastic awesomeness and more will happen in Grojband: The Video Game. Characters *Corey Riffin (Main playable character) *Kin Kujira (Main playable character) *Kon Kujira (Main playable character) *Laney Penn (Main playable character) *Trina Riffin (Main antagonist) *Mina Beff (Antagonist) *Nick Mallory (Tritagonist) *Mayor Mellow (Tritagonist) *Barney (Tritagonist; Shop owner) *Chipper (Shop owner) *Carrie Beff (Antagonist) *Kim Kagami (Antagonist) *Konnie Kagami (Antagonist) *Lenny Nepp (Antagonist) *Captain Tighty Whitey (Antagonist) *Shaven Beard (Antagonist) *Barnacle Tim (Antagonist) *Two Junior (Antagonist) *Cherry Grapestain (Tritagonist) *Party Danimal (Tritagonist) *G'ORB (Antagonist) *T'ORB (Antagonist) *Z'ORB (Antagonist) *N'ORB (Antagonist) *Mirage Corey (Antagonist) *Mirage Kin (Antagonist) *Mirage Kon (Antagonist) *Mirage Laney (Antagonist) *Monster Chuck (Antagonist) *School Bus Rhonda (Antagonist) *Ice Cream Tom (Antagonist) *Dave (Tritagonist) *Daver (Tritagonist) *Zombies (Antagonist) Songs *Grojband Theme Song *Cherry Cherry *My Secret is Out *Yeah! *My Mind *Yesterday *We are Victorious *Love is in my Heart *Our Number Ones Always Came First *When we make today our day *If the world is ending *I'm Giving It All Category:Blog posts